Amelia Hartford
Amelia Hartford is the Assistant Headmistress of Whateley Academy. There is one instance of her being referred to as Amanda Hartford.First Day and Other Interesting Things Powers Ms. Hartford is either a Telepath or has been trained how to focus her mind enough to communicate with a Telepath. She is likely, given her description, an Exemplar. She's an uber-hacker, possibly a cyberpath, credited with tracking down The Palm, and currently one of the main players in keeping the Whateley computer systems secure. She's Paige Donner's mentor/tutor.To Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 6Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - Ishim As a "white hat" hacker, she uses the handle "D33rCr0$$" (a pun on "Hart Ford").Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 3 - L'Immoraliste At present it's unknown if she uses a different handle for her alleged "black hat" activities. Description According to Ayla she's around 32 years old, but looks in her mid-twenties; she'd be an attractive blonde except for her attitude.Ayla and the New School She is a "bitch," she admits it. She is Mrs. Carson's bitch. This allows Mrs. Carson keep her "purity." Some of her bitchiness is to keep students from targeting Mrs. Carson with their hate. She has problems with Phase that likely stems from his sisters treatment of her niece.Ayla and the Blackmailer She has a running feud with Charlie Lodgeman, one of the supervisors, and tends to mess with any students he sponsors.Another Day, We Were Going Where?Eating DogBuffalo Gal Won't You Come Out Tonight: Chapter 5 Biography Amelia Hartford is from a very rich background (she's one of the Rhode Island Hartfords). She's a Dickinson Cottage, Class of 1988, Whateley Academy graduate''All Hallows Ball: Part 3, and was an Alpha.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn'' She has a Ph.D. which she obtained around 1996.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth She was working as Assistant to the Headmistress by 1992''The Road to Whateley: Part 3, and was at the post in 1995, when Shelly Wells-Carson died.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 3'' It appears she finished her dissertation after she started working for Headmistress Carson. One of her rooms, in Dickinson, presumably, the one she had as a Senior, was Room 502. She was the faculty sponsor for the Alphas until January 8, 2007, when Headmistress Carson assumed those responsibilities.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter One She continues interacting with the Alphas unofficially to the extent that it supports her agendas, such as providing Make & Overclock access to needed computer resources to target Team Kimba.Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 3 - Elohim She's also one of the major contacts with the Syndicate.The Boston Brawl She may or may not be aware of Sgt. Buxton in Security, although she's definitely aware of Third Platoon, and is waiting a chance to wreak havoc on them. She uses the handle Hindmost (Hind is the female form of Hart) for her Syndicate contacts with Tansy. The contacts are sent through "frangle.com" disguised as purchase notices supposedly made by Tansy.As Beauty Does Although her attitude earns the instant dislike of most people, many of whom refer to her as "Hardass", she is not without friends; she was good friends with BackdraftCall the Thunder: Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call, and has a soft spot for Alex from the St. Louis FiveCatgirl Madness. At one time she worked with Alex (Official Unaffiliated Civilian 12), who still carries a torch for her.Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again She's also good friends with Journeyman.Five Elements Dancing: Book of the Earth She is engaged to Lord Paramount as of September 11th, of 2007.The Bear, The Bitch, And Everything References Category:Staff Category:Administration Category:Whateley Alumni Category:Alphas Category:Rhode Island Category:Faculty Advisor Category:Syndicate Member Category:Unknown Powers Category:Dickinson Cottage Category:Class of 1988